Stolen Heart
by Acia Granger
Summary: Sequel to Dagur's Secret. After living through Torment, Revenge, Heart-Break and loss all it would take for Hiccup to finally crack is one last push. But with Dagur gone, the doors of hope and peaceful life open for Hiccup. Now he must face the ultimate challenge. When an evil force is approaching he must protect his own. But is the scars on Hiccup's heart reopen. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Helooooooooooooooooo!**

**I've set myself a target for this story and that's to give you guys longer chapters! It'll probably work for the first two chapters- three if we're lucky- then it'll go back down. Again. **

**Anyways, first off, before you should start the kids are around the age of 21 and it's set after How To Train Your Dragon 2 so Valka has been restored and 'sniffs' there's no 'chocks on sob' Stoick:'(**

'**Recomposes herself' anyway I won't keep you waiting… actually there's one more thing- I'm going to go back to weekly updates purely because I want to spend more time on this story and really concentrate on it; I think I rushed through the last one a bit so it wasn't at to my best ability. So every Wednesday… **

Chapter 1- Light Bulb

I jump down the stairs- well I say jumped but I more like hopped and stumbled and failed to jump down the stairs- into the kitchen where my eyes fell upon my mother. She turned and smiled.

"I'm going to nip out for a ride on Cloud jumper if that's okay with you chief?"

I give a weak smile, the soreness of my Father's death still rubbing off me even a year after the accident. "Of course that's okay. I would join you but the twins blew a hole in the Hofferson's house so I've got to go and fix it up."

"The '_Hofferson's'_? Why am I not surprised?" I scowl at her teasing. Everyone in the village knows about me and Astrid and my mother just _loves_ teasing me; well I say 'loves' she relishes in it. It's like it's her hobby. Teasing her only son! It's so not fair. Ruff and Snotlout don't get teased! Well I suppose Tuff kind of does. He complains very loudly and slips in snide comments about the relationship. The rest of us just stay out of it; better safe than sorry.

She smirks and slips out the door. Sighing I turn and grab a slice of bread and race outside, climbing smoothly onto Toothless. We fly like a bird over to the other end of the Island. I feel my heart swell with pride as I look over the village I now run. The village my Father had created. I felt my lips twitch up in a light smile. He had left us with pride.

Catching sight of Astrid's small house we land with a soft 'thump'. Slipping off, I rush over to the front door and give it a knock, ruffling my hair subconsciously as I go.

The door swings open revealing a smirking Astrid. "You just can't stay away from me can you?"

"I guess I can't." I reply before pulling her into me and pressing my lips to her soft ones. I felt her smile through my lips.

"Enough gushing you too! We have a roof to fix!" Astrid rolls her eyes as I reluctantly pull back.

"Oh shut it mum." Astrid moans as Miss Hofferson appears next to her daughter- a splitting image- shaking her head.

"Now young chief you wouldn't mind helping would you? I've already got Snotlout on the job but he'll never finish it before night and I don't want to be stealing the Ingerman's house again."

"Of course I will," I give Astrid a wink before slipping through the house and up the stairs toward the huge hole.

"Hey Hiccup!"

"Hi Snotlout. How are you doing?" I reply joining him with a hammer. I and Snotlout had never been close but after my Father's death he's been like my rock. Aside, that is, from Astrid. He's been helping me to run the village properly- I guess growing up has changed us all for the best.

"Great- I and Ruff get on like a house on fire. Well, aside from when Tuffnut and her start attacking each other."

I grin. Those two would never cease to stop fighting. We continue hammering in silence for a few minutes. I can't help but think about Drago- is he still alive? If so- where is he now? He reminds me so much of Dagur it's terrifying. The same torturous manner. The same cold and fearless eyes; eyes where only hate shines.

I close my eyes as memories of when Astrid had been taken by Dagur and I was left in the hall surface in the front of my head. It was so similar to the way Toothless had been taken by Drago yet so different. I felt like my heart had been broken both times. I was getting close to that stage. But Dagur had been dead for years and no one has spotted Drago in the past year.

I shake my head- I don't want to think about enemies. They're in the past. What's going to happen next? Now we have nothing to fight- what will we do? The dragon riders and I have been training for months and I've been busy with chief duties as well but what is it all leading to?

"What's going on in that mind of your Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd?"

"Huh?" I turn to see Astrid standing a cup of Coffee in her hands in the hole, Snotlout next to her slurping his coffee in delight.

"You're frowning like you do when you're concentrating ridiculously hard. Something's going on in there- I can tell. Spill it Hiccup?" I sigh and shake my head again.

"Nothing," I jump down and join her in the hole. Astrid passes me the coffee with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're still thinking about something." She breathes a laugh. "Spill it."

I sigh. Why can she read everything about me from my facial expression?! "What's going to happen next Astrid? I mean we've fought of Dagur and Drago. Now what do we do?"

She thinks for a moment.

"I'm going to continue building guys!"

I barely acknowledge Snotlout's words. Astrid smiles then and pecks me on the cheek. "I guess we just get to grow up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid's words are still bothering me later that evening as I walk to Gobber's forge.

"Hiya Hiccup! I haven't seen you in ages!"

I grin. "I guess chief duties have just kept me away."

Gobber shakes his head. "It's hard. You should have seen your father when he first became chief. It was bad. He was like a fish on land! You've taken to it pretty good."

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows remembering the incident not long ago when I had tried to christen a child and forgot the words half way through the speech; it was so embarrassing. I really messed up on that one.

"Well," He starts and I know he's remembering the same thing. "Some things just take getting used to."

"I suppose," I agree. That's when I spot it. The gem. "Whose is that?" I ask frowning at the sky blue gem on Gobber's counter.

"Oh, I found that on the eastern beach the other day while scavenging. Pretty isn't it?"

I find my eyes glued to the crystal sapphire. It's beautiful. That's when her image springs to mind. Astrid Hofferson. Her eyes like crystal sapphire orbs. I pick the delicate structure up in my hands and her slender hands come to view- wound in my own. This would look perfect on her.

Then the light bulb turns on.

I close my eyes. _I guess we just get to grow up. _My face splits into a grin. What would Astrid look like walking down an aisle? What would she look like dressed in a white dress? No that's ridiculous- I tell myself. But what would she look like? An angel? My angel. Wait, would she say yes? What if she said no? This is insane! Yet…

I could make her a gold base for the ring and place the Sapphire on top. It would match her eyes so perfectly. Even if she said no she could keep the ring, right?

I dash toward the left over metal box and am rewarded with a shining gold strip of metal that's buried deep within the box. My heart soars. I am going to ask Astrid to marry me. Are we old enough? 21 is old enough right? Of course it is- mum and dad got married when they were 20. We've been going out for 6 years. God she told me she loved me when I was 16 then when I was 17 she wound her way into my bed while I was getting better from torture with Dagur. And I can barely count the times she's slipped randomly into my bed over the past few years. I couldn't even dream about being with someone other than Astrid. Does she feel the same way? Excitement bubbles in my stomach. I hear a cough behind me and spin around to reveal Gobber looking at me with a knowing glance.

"Thinking about making a ring with that sapphire are you?" I don't even have to look in Gobbers make- shift, cracked mirror on the wall to know I've gone bright red.

"She can't know, promise me Gobber." I say in earnest.

"I promise. How are you going to measure her fingers though?"

"Oh I'm not sure I guess I'll just have to catch her when she falls asleep. She does that a lot when we go for a picnic."

Gobber raises his eyebrows again. "Oh shut up." I mumble.

"Won't you have your hands full planning for Snoggletog though? First year being chief at Snoggletog- it has to be a good one."

I gasp. "That's it! I could propose to her on Snoggletog! I've got to go Gobber and plan all of this!" I leap from the forge leaving Gobber's shouts behind me. I rush through the dusky streets until…

Bam!

"Ahhh!

"Woah!"

"Hiccup?" Her delicate yet strong hands steady me.

"Astrid! Hey… erm Hi. What are you doing out?"

"Erm… walking?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." I deadpanned.

She cracks a smile. "So what's happened to make you run around the village in the dark?"

"Erm… well …Snoggletog's coming up." I say quickly. Well it's not a lie. "Erm… Gobber reminded me and I was just going to plan a few things."

She shakes her head. "Don't get too carried away okay? Knowing you you'll paint the great hall walls with pictures of dragons wearing Snoggletog hats. "

I snort. "I don't think I'd go that far, would I?" She just raises her eyebrows again. "Okay maybe I would."

She shakes her head and turns to leave but not before I lower my head and lean down capturing her lips in my own before she can disappear; she squeals- half in shock. I earn a smack on my shoulder as we pull away from each other.

"You made me give a girly squeal." She growls.

"Yeah, cause everyone knows I'm the only one who can manipulate you."

"You can NOT manipulate me!"

"Oh really?" I challenge. I grab her waist and push her against a wall; placing my hands on either side of her- trapping her in.

"Hiccup!"

I wink at her.

"Since when did you get so confident?!" She whines.

"Since when did you get so whiney?" I retort.

"Hey!" She goes to smack my shoulder again but not before I edge closer- my face merely millimetres from her own. Her eyes widen at my closeness. My- now quite muscled if I do say so myself- arms encircle her waist.

"Since I grew up," I whisper before bending down and kissing her smooth skin long, sweet and tenderly along her jawline and down her neck. Astrid moans and tilts her head back. I grin at the effect I'm having on her. She will hate me after this. My hands trail down to her thighs and she lifts her leg up and hooks it round the back of my own. I angle myself so most of her weight is taken by the wall I'd pressed her into.

I return to her lips kissing her passionately until I felt the rim of her tongue edging past my teeth.

Finally I broke apart, both of us were gasping for air. I turn and smile at her, pressing my forehead to hers.

"Well that was…" She started trailing off.

"Different?" I finished.

She pushed me away from her lightly then punched me on the shoulder. I merely grinned.

She growled. "That was for trapping me and… erm…"

"Leaving you at a loss for words cause I'm so awesome at kissing."

"Oh shut up you!" I earned another smack on the shoulder which only caused me to grin harder and for her to growl more.

Suddenly she threw herself at me taking me totally by surprise and kissed me again trailing her hands through my hair. I moaned the feel of her slender finders scrapping through my auburn waves. She dragged herself back. "And that was for everything else." Winking again she turned on her heal and sauntered down the street.

Smiling, on top of cloud nine, I made my way through the empty dark streets and back to the house. My head buzzing with the feel of Astrid's lips on my own. Maybe, just maybe, she'll be my angel someday. My fingers cross over behind my back as the sun slips below the horizon- ending an old day but starting a fresh hope...

**Aw! They're gonna get married! Yay! Well only if Astrid says yes…**

**So I'll see you guys next Wednesday- I always feel like I should put a massive paragraph of stuffs to talk about but I can never think of anything…**

**Anyways let me know what you think of this chapter in da icle review box below;D Was the fluff okay? I'm usually rubbish at fluff so let me know if it was okay;)**


	2. Chapter 2- Confession

**Helooooo readers! How are ye all? I don't really have much to say today so….**

Chapter 2- Confession

I can't keep the smile off my face as we walk- hand in hand- across the sun kissed autumn fields.

"So- how are the snoggletog preparations going? Decided which dragons you're painting on the wall yet?" Astrid jokes, her golden locks flowing freely across her face. For once she's let her hair down- it flows in spirals down her back like a water fall. _Angel _is the word continually spinning round my head.

"They're going great. I was really thinking I could paint a massive Gronckle eating its Snoggletog hat on the ceiling. I think it would add a nice touch." I say seriously.

Of course it will- you keep telling yourself that darling."

"_Darling_?" I ask.

She snorts. "It's what Snotlout calls Ruffnut. I think he thinks he's being 'sweet' by calling her that. Ruff just thinks it's stupid- like me."

"So you're taking 'love life' inspiration from Snotlout." I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"No! And who's to say it's 'love life' inspiration."

"Er… me?" I venture.

Astrid rolls her eyes again. "So where are you taking me?"

"Erm… right here," I stop in the middle of the meadow.

"Here?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, if you say so," We make our selves comfortable on the soft grassy ground and she rests her head on my shoulder. My arm weaves its way round to cradle her back.

"So…" Her hands wound their way around my neck. "What's the treat Hiccup?"

"Well," I start. "I was going to suggest a picnic but if you have other plans…" I wink as I trail off.

"I think I may have other plans," She whispers leaning in for a tender kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sigh as I stare down at her sleeping face. The sunset casts an orange glow over the field and it rebounds off her waves of hair; giving it a sun kissed glow. My plan had worked perfectly. Spend a day in the meadow with Astrid, and then as the sun sets, get her to fall asleep in my arms. Her ruby lips twitch up in a smile from her dream. I give a goofy grin- she's so beautiful.

I take my sketchbook from my bag and take her hand in mine. Her slender fingers wrap around my hand in response and hold it loosely. I sketch slowly- measuring it to the precise point and curve of her fingertips. It's not long before it gets too dark to see the paper but I've got what I needed: Astrid's hand so I can measure what size the ring needs to be. Shoving everything in my bag I swing it over my shoulder and hoist Astrid into my arms. She stirs slightly but stays asleep.

I trudge through the dusky forest until I reach the village. Gently, I nudge her door open and walk straight into her house. I catch sight of her mother lying asleep on the sofer as I tiptoe up the stairs. Carefully, I lower her into the bed and brush her bangs from her eyes. I kiss her gently on her forehead and creep out the house; closing the door silently behind me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I'm down to business and back in the forge. Measuring, melting then moulding the ring shape till it's perfect. I wish I could check if it fits Astrid before Snoggletog but that would give it all away. I glance up at the calendar on the wall. Three days until Snoggletog. Why do I always leave everything till last minute?

Gently, I take the sapphire from a leather hatch in my flight suite and fix it carefully onto the ring. Done. I sigh as I look at the delicate structure sitting comfortably in my hand. Astrid will definitely look like an angel. Now I've just got to start Snoggletog. And fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's always fun hanging up the Snoggletog decorations for both Viking and Dragon. It certainly hasn't changed this year. My eyes swivel round the square: The Snoggletog tree stands tall and proud in the centre and Nadders surround it shoot spikes into the icy air to hang up colourful shields. Strings of holly dangle from house to house. The smell of backing wafts from house swimming into my mouth making it water. Thor I love Snoggletog.

"Hiya chief," People call from every direction. I nod my head in acknowledgement to each of them as I walk through the village centre then slip slyly into Gobber's forge.

"Great decorations this year, huh Hiccup?" Gobber calls from deep within his maze.

"Yeah I guess. I just wish dad could be here to share it all," I reply with a sad smile staring at the village with proud eyes.

"Don't we all but he's watching over you Hiccup- don't you ever doubt it." He says climbing out his junk cupboard and placing his hands on my shoulders.

I give him a thankful smile. "Thanks Gobber. For everything you've ever done."

He nods gruffly and turns to pick up some holly woven reefs. "You wouldn't mind putting these up for me would you?" Instead of waiting for an answer he dumps the pile into my hands.

"Erm… okay." My voice sounds muffled through all the leaves.

"Great! See ya later!"

I stumble then make my way unsteadily from the forge.

"You sure you can manage their chief?" My lips twitch up in a smile as Astrid's head pops out from one side of the bramble like branches.

"Yeah I think so. Why? Didn't you think my muscular arms could handle it?" I challenge.

"Your '_muscular arms'_?"

"Yes my 'muscular arms.'" I say trying, and failing, to flex my biceps through the leaves. She just rolls her eyes.

"If you say so!" she says as she turns and walks across the square.

"Oh come on! Not even a kiss!" I call after her.

She grins mischievously then disappears around the edge of the Snoggletog tree. I fake pout to myself. Of course she was going to do that. Why am I asking her to marry me again? I smile to myself as a million reasons as to why I'm asking Astrid to marry me pop into my head.

Smiling to myself I stride from house to house placing up Gobber's reefs until….

BAM.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Fishlegs?"

"Erm… hi Hiccup!"

I pick myself up off the snow caped ground and help Fishlegs to his feet. We're surrounded by leaves. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in the square with everyone else?" I ask.

"Erm… I guess. Well… what are you doing sneaking round the houses?"

"_Sneaking_ round the houses?"

"Opps, I mean wandering round the houses." Fishlegs stumbles.

"It's okay Fish," I breathe a laugh at Fishlegs' horrified face. "I kind of look like I'm sneaking around but I'm putting all these reefs up for Gobber ready for Snoggletog. I think this year's going to be a good year even without dad." I say thinking of Astrid's cheeky smile as she disappeared around the edge of the Snoggletog tree.

"I guess it will be." Fishlegs smiles but though his face looks happy Fishlegs can't deceive me.

I frown, "What's up Fish?"

"Er nothing!" He squeaks.

"Fishlegs what's the matter? I know there's something up. Anyone can fake a smile but if your eyes haven't got a light in them then you're not happy."

"Erm…." His voice wobbles as he tries to hold the secret in.

"Fishlegs?"

"Er… It's Snotlout and Ruffnut! They kiss everywhere and it's not fair! Snotlout just wants to rub the fact that he has a girlfriend in my face! All he wants from Ruffnut is to kiss and have a cool girlfriend. Ruffnut's just scared to say no! And she's so beautiful_ and_ with Snotlout. And Snotlout always gets everything and I'm always left with nothing!" He clamps his hand over his mouth as if revealing his secret will destroy the world.

I place my hands on his shoulders as his eyes well up, he fruitlessly tries to hold them down, and guide him to a log and sit him down. "So basically you like Ruffnut and are worried about her being with Snotlout?" I ask softly.

He gives his head a quick nod. "He always gets everything." He mumbles.

"Have you told Ruffnut that you like her?"

"Are you insane? She'd hate me!"

"You don't know that," I reply.

"Of course she would. She thinks I'm weak which means Snotlout will get her- because he's strong- and I'll be stuck with Meatlug for the rest of my life. Not that I don't like Meatlug but she's not my girlfriend she's my pet. I want someone close and to confide in like you and Astrid. You're like soulmates always joking and slipping in a kiss. You're perfect for each other and now Snotlout's got Ruff. And the fish is left with nothing."

"Don't say that and don't give up. Tell her you like her and see what she says. You can't hang around waiting for her. Do something about it. To be honest Fishlegs Ruff hasn't looked too happy about being with Snotlout lately. Start by asking her how the relationship's going and just see what she says."

Fish nods. "Thanks Hiccup and I'll speak to her at Snoggletog." At the mention of this event my lips twitch up in a smile. "So how are you and Astrid doing?" Fishlegs asks relaxing slightly.

"We're doing great." I say thinking of the sapphire gem atop of a golden, shining ring.

"Well I should get going- I need to take Meatlug for a flight." He says getting up.

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, thanks chief!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The large torches that coat the great hall walls are almost blinding. The small wooden box in which I've placed Astrid's ring presses against my hip reminding me all the time.

A feeling of elation fills me as my eyes roam the 'fast filling up' great hall that's smothered in Snoggletog decorations. What would dad think? Is he proud? Children's cries of joy can't help but twist my mouth up in a smile. Of course dad would be proud.

That's when my eyes catch onto her deep sea green dress. Clinging to her curves and flowing down to her ankles. A small sapphire flower shaped clip holds up her fringe but the rest of her hair hangs in curls down her narrow back.

There is no doubt about it: Astrid Hofferson is an angel.

Deep blue orbs entwine with my own and I stiffen with nerves and exhale deeply through my mouth as she steps up beside me. "Hiya H!" She says punching me 'lightly' on the shoulder. "How you doin'?"

"You mean beside the shoulder wound that is turning purple as we speak?"

"Oh stop overreacting!" She scoffs; her eyes dancing in the candle light as they circle the hall. "Wow, you guys have done one heck of a good job this year at decorating. Oh and look at the food table!" Her eyes pass over the massive long table that's set up with hundreds of goblets and traditional Snoggletog dishes.

"Well, I had to get it better than last year. I had to beat dad."

She takes my hand in hers. "You know all the chiefs probably say that and the year they become chief the village had the best Snoggletog they've ever had. Then the next year they have the worst."

"Oh no not me my lady," I joke. "The Horrendous Haddock is going to storm _all_ Snoggletog's."

"I seriously doubt that. I bet next year you'll forget about Snoggletog completely because you'll be too busy designing a new tail for Toothless."

"Yeah I'll be designing Toothless a new tail _for Snoggletog._"

"I'm still betting that you'll forget."

"Okay… how much?" I challenge.

"Seriously, you're being serious?"

"You were the one that suggested the 'betting'."

"I meant it in expression!"

"So you're not rising to the challenge? Well if that's the case then I win. I'll not forget about Snoggletog next year."

"Yes you will!" She says fighting back a smile.

"But you're too scared to bet which means you think I won't really forget." I smile slyly and go to turn away.

"Wait I bet… erm 5 pounds that you'll forget." She says regaining her posture.

"Deal." I say shaking our already attached hands. The ring presses against my waist.

As if on cue Gobber strikes up the 'Snoggletog band' that he conducts every year. To be fair he's quite good at it. Music blasts out the instruments and circles the hall. Couples twirl onto the dance floor in unison.

I turn to face Astrid and hold out my hand. "May we have this dance?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes and grabs my hand practically tossing me into the dancing space in the great hall. I stumble momentarily on my prosthetic causing a few onlookers to giggle. Astrid hooks her hands in mine and we rock and fail to dance to the jolty music that rebounds off the hall walls.

I, of course, am the first to miss a step and tumble into Astrid knocking her backwards into none other than the dragon riders table.

"Ahh! Hiccup you idiot."

"Stupid foot!" I mumble kicking it on the table. Astrid once again rolls her eyes but this time she leans up and pecks me on my cheek turning round to face Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

"Where're Snotlout and Ruffnut?" She asks.

"I dunno," Tuff replies.

I see Fish look down at the ground at the mention of Snotlout and Ruffnut and give him a reassuring smile and wink. He nods at me, sitting up straight.

"Probably dancing," I say. "Come on Astrid lets go." And with that I drag her back onto the dance floor- the ring pressing uncomfortably against my thigh.

We must have danced to jolty Snoggletog carols for at least half an hour before Gobber strikes up a slow sweet sounding song. Astrid hooks her hand around my neck and mine rest respectfully on her waist. The more the song goes on the closer we get. I gulp as the ring presses, once again, uncomfortably against me. "Astrid…" I whisper. He lips are close enough for me to feel her breath tickling my face.

"Yes?" She reply's softly her eyes warm.

"I need to ask you something." I gulp again. What if she says no? What then? But what if she says yes? Am I ready? Is she ready? Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Well…? What's the question?"

"Erm… do you love me?" Oh Thor why did I ask that?

"Of course I do." She smiles lightly and kisses me softly yet slowly on my lips. My hands wind their way around her back then I pull away slightly. "Was that all?"

"No… there's erm one more thing."

"And that is…?"

I take a deep breath and get down on one knee.

**Dun dun DUN! I'm sorry for my cruelty guys but I have to leave you hanging on for another chapter;) It was a cliff-hanger I could not miss. I apologise now. But never fear you'll find out what Astrid says next Wednesday…**

**Also how do you guys like the Fishlegs and Ruffnut and Snotlout problem. I didn't want all the focus to be on Hicstrid so I thought I'd add in the 'Fishlegs problem'. Was that a good move? Let me know in the reviews ;D**


	3. Chapter 3- Vows (Part 1)

**I am so so sorry this is late guys. Basically I got ill on Sunday and I've been off school a lot his week and I haven't had much time to write the chapter. So I've managed to write the first part of chapter 3. I was going to wait until I'd written it all and update when I had but I think you guys deserve an update- the reviews and response to this story has been amazing, thank you. So yeah I haven't had time to write the whole chapter as I've been ill so this is just half of chapter 3. I'll try and update again next Wednesday but I'm not going to promise anything.**

Chapter 3- Vows (part 1)

You could hear a pin drop. He takes a box out from his suite and opens it in front of me. The most dazzling, beautiful sapphire ring sits in the centre. I know what's coming next and I'm right:

"Astrid Hofferson you are the most amazing person in the world and I couldn't love you any more than I do. You mean the world to me-"

Hiccup's cut off by a huffy Toothless nudging his face to get his attention. If I wasn't so overcome by shock I might have laughed along with everyone else in the hall. But I only have eyes for my Hiccup and my lips only have room for a star-struck smile. "Ahh! Toothless get away… yeah you mean the world to me too bud but just hold on a minute…" He pushes Toothless away- who sighs in annoyance- recomposes himself, and turns back to me.

"Will you marry me?" He blurts it out like if he hadn't it would have exploded in his mouth.

"Oh Thor, no," I whisper.

The light in his eye seems to go out like a light bulb. "Okay…"

"Wait no I meant yes." I blurt out.

"I thought you just said no." He says confusion edging onto his face and a small bit of light entering his eye. The rest of the hall stares at us in confusion.

"No I meant, cause I was so shocked, like 'no this can't be happening'… in a good way."

"I just confused." He deadpans.

"Me too," I reply as the rest of the hall gives the two of us knowing smiles.

"I'm just going to ask you again." He says getting back down on his knee.

"Good idea."

Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I yell throwing myself into his arms.

"Wah!" He stumbles back and we land in a heap on the floor. But I don't give him time to get up before I've locked my lips in his own. His hand slides across my back and he deepens the kiss. I can feel the excitement radiating of his skin.

It's when we hear the cough I know to be Gobber's that we detach ourselves and stand up unsteadily to face the whole of the great hall staring at us with amusement- even the kids. I feel my face heat up slightly. Oh no- I'm turning into Hiccup already.

"Congrats then you two." Gobber says gruffly patting Hiccup on the back so hard he stumbles forward: Unfortunately he stubbles straight into me knocking me into a large bowl of pie.

"Wah! Hiccup!"

"Gobber you idiot!

He lands on top of me. "We're getting really close tonight."

"Yeah I guess we are." I reply.

"This proposal worked great!" Hiccup said, sarcasm laying his voice as he pulls me out of the sticky mess.

"It was you Hiccup and it was perfect," I say pecking him on the lips.

"I think you need to clean yourself up a bit Astrid." I hear Valka say behind me.

"Oh, opps yeah…" I say looking down at my pie covered dress. And I tried so hard to keep it perfect…. "That sounds like a plan."

"Oh my baby," My mother's voice floats down to me from my side.

"Mum!" She goes to hug me and I take a step back my eyes on my sticky dress.

"Oh I don't care my baby's going to get married," She cries squashing me in a hug.

Okay… erm thanks mum. I… I can't breathe mum..."

"Oh sorry dear," She replies.

Hiccup grins at me then looks down at my dress. "Sorry about that." He says grimacing slightly. "Go blame Gobber."

"Oh I will," I wink back at him, as Valka congrats her son, and tiptoe over to a Gobber- who is coincidently standing next to a table holding a lot of pie. I shove him forward before he knows what hit him, sending him- and his drink- flying into a sticky mess. Then I race out the hall- the village's laughter trailing behind me.

My face flushed and my heart soaring I walk briskly through the cool evening air. I'm marrying Hiccup. I'm marrying the most intelligent amazing person in the world. I'm marrying my hero. I. Am. Marrying. Hiccup. Horrendous. Haddock. The. Third. Oh Thor. "I love you Hiccup."

"And I love you too." I smile as Hiccup's arms encircle me from behind. My sticky dress gets lost in our thoughts and we entwine our lips.

The stars shine much brighter than usual that night.

**Sorry If this half a chapter wasn't to the best of my ability. You can blame the microbes for making people ill….**

**Anyhow Astrid said yes! **

**(After I tricked you guys… 'Cue evil laugh… Muahahahaha')**

**YAHOO! DA GONNA GET MARRIED! DIS IS AWESOME HICSTRID! **

**Don't forget to review!;)**


	4. Chapter 3- Vows (Part 2)

**Firstly I am SO SO sorry I didn't get this up on Wednesday. I've just got so much to do at the moment. Hopefully I'll get more time during half term but I have a feeling my teachers are going to be extra cruel this half term... Oh well, I guess it'll only get harder so I may as well make the most of the time I've got now:) Anyway this chapter follows on from the last chapter. I'll try and get the whole of chapter 4 up on Wednesday. It shouldn't be too hard a chapter to write and after chapter 4 things start to heat up a bit then we're going to add some more flames to the fire and we're going to get to the action and my cruelty to fictional characters ladies and gentlemen ;D Oh and just before you start reading I start from Astrid's point of view then switch to Hiccup then back to Astrid then Hiccup etc.**

Chapter 3- Vows (Part 2)

6 months later

I stand in front of the mirror staring at my pale reflection. I look like I've just seen a ghost. It's just Hiccup, I tell myself. It's not like I'm getting married to some stranger I just met. It's Hiccup. I'm marrying the man I love. I restrain myself from thinking 'boy I love' Hiccup's no longer a boy even though he has a tendency to act like one- especially when he gets one of his 'genius' ideas. I smile at my reflection almost reassuringly.

My strapless dress is a pale blue colour that swings in curls around my hips and legs then spreads outwards onto the wooden floor beneath my feet. The flat pumps I insisted I wear look dull in comparison to the beauty my dress transforms me into. I don't look like myself. I look like a new person. Is this what marriage does? Transform you into something different? The person I see staring back at me in the mirror looks beautiful and grown up and even vulnerable. I am not vulnerable. I sigh. I am getting married. Why aren't I staring into the mirror with flushed cheeks and a beam that lights up my whole face? I am just nervous, I tell myself. But I know it's a lie.

The door creaks open and I turn to face my mother standing in the doorway. "Are you ready?" She asks.

I bite my lip and nod but she sees through me. She always does.

She comes in, her feet barely making any sound on the dark wooden floor, and perches on the bed. She pats the space next to her and I slip onto the bed entwining my hands nervously as I stare at the floor. "You know, before I married your father I was terrified. Not because of your father, but because I was scared that marriage would change the relationship. Make it more serious and hard. I thought with all the decisions we were going to have to make it would change us both and in doing so pull us apart. I didn't want your father to become someone I didn't know just because we vowed to live together and share.

Things will change as you face challenges that come with growing up together, but you'll get through them as long as you have each other to lean on. You love Hiccup and he loves you Astrid. That is one thing that will never change. And that's what you need to think about when you walk down that isle. There's a saying: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift- that is why it is called the present Astrid. Treasure today's gift. Don't be afraid of the mystery. Let yourself go. You'll both change but your changes will only pull you closer. They won't tear you apart as I feared on the day I married your father." She stands and kisses my forehead. "I love you."

I stare as her form retreats into the hallway. Is that what I was afraid of? Being different after getting married? I turn back to the mirror as my mother's words sink into my consciousness. She's right. Any challenge we face is only going to pull us together. I inhale deeply and stand up strong and proud. I am marrying Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd. I am marrying the chief of berk. I am marrying the clumsiest being in the world- of course we're not going to change. Hiccup will always be Hiccup (the clumsiest being in the world). His experiences have only made him who he is. Just like my experiences have made me strong and in a way devious. I smile as the light I've been searching for enters my eye. I turn on my heel and walk swiftly from the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm marrying Astrid Hofferson. I am marrying Astrid Hofferson. _I am marrying Astrid Hofferson._ Oh Gods. I am marrying an _angel. Literally._ I stand, my hands clasped tightly together, next to Gobber- who has agreed to perform the ceremony been as the chief is absent getting married himself- at the end of the isle which my bride will walk down any second now and I know my breath will abandon me and my knees will weaken considerably. Thor I hope I don't fall over. I remind myself that even though Astrid is invincible she's probably nervous too. I gulp as the great hall doors open and she walks in surrounded by her glittering bridesmaids. But my eyes only have room for one angel.

There are no words to describe her beauty. Her crystal dress flows around her body, clasping to her in all the right places making my knees weaken as I knew they would. Her sapphire eyes are strong yet vulnerable and I feel a wave of protectiveness. This is _my_ bride and I _will_ protect her at any cost. She smiles at me her cheeks radiating a warm rosy glow. I take her hand as she sweeps up onto the platform. The pews are filled with villagers staring up at us with excitement but they're all invisible to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My hands shake slightly within Hiccup's but he squeezes slightly and gives me a reassuring smile. His eyes are bright and hopeful like a freshly born sun. Gobber starts to speak but I'm barely listening. The words "I do" escape my lips as I stare at Hiccup's emerald orbs and messy hair. I smile to myself imagining Hiccup trying desperately to pat his hair down with no success. I feel the urge to ruffle it up further but I resist. I can embarrass my husband later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I do," I almost whisper my eyes locked onto Astrid's deep mysterious eyes which hold a hint of mischievousness. Oh no- now what has she planned…

"You may now kiss the bird, Ahem bride. Sorry spelling mistake." Gobber mutters his face turning the colour of a tomato as he stares down at the book.

Astrid snorts and I fail to supress a grin. I cup my hand under her cheek and lift her face up to mine. Her hands trail round my back and our lips press against each other almost hungrily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I break away from Hiccup; a beam, that I can't seem to erase off my face, glowing like flames.

"I love you," I whisper as the village children throw rice over our heads causing Hiccup to jump back in shock and promptly slip over the settling rice itself, face planting onto the floor. This brings out a burst of laughter from the villager filled pews as they watch as their chief's face slowly turns the same colour as Gobber's.

"I just ruined the moment didn't I?" He says from beneath my feet.

"Yup! But it wouldn't be our wedding if you didn't face plant at some point."

"I have a feeling this isn't the first time I'm going to face plant this evening," He says as I pull him from the floor.

"Unfortunately I think that's true." I say with a grin.

**Awww! Day got mawied! I've wanted to write that scene for so long!:D Just want to ask you guys if the start was okay? I've never got married myself (thank Thor) and I went kind of deep and dark in a way and I was just wondering if it worked? After all I guess fanfiction's about trial and error:) **


	5. Chapter 4- A Lovers Kiss

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I've just been really busy these past couple of months and haven't had time for anything! I apologise from the bottom of my heart! It might take another week or two for me to get the next chapter up after this one which I also apologise for in advance. I'll try to get back on track soon- I should have a lot of time when it gets to Easter though which means I should be able to get a few chapters up then. Once again I'm so sorry guys…. **

Chapter 4- A lovers Kiss

Astrid's view 4 months later:

"You're hu-hun-gry this morning," I hear Hiccup yawn from the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah I guess," I reply, my voice Hiccup's opposite- alert and full of energy. "I might go out to the woods today and throw a few axes, you coming?"

"Somehow I don't think you'd get many axes thrown with me Astrid."

"And we all know whose fault that is." I say with a cheeky grin as Hiccup slumps down at our kitchen table.

"Oh really?" His voice is still muffled with sleep and I have to force myself not to laugh at his half asleep- half provoking voice.

"Yes really."

Hiccup grins lopsidedly; pushes back his chair and strides over to me- his tiredness seemingly forgotten.

It had been like this almost every morning for months. We would flirt, we would kiss, and we would finally come to our senses and practically run away from each other. But I didn't mind. I loved things just the way they were: perfect.

I sigh as I walk through the town centre, folk nodding their heads in acknowledgement as I pass. One of the, rather unfortunate, things about becoming a wife is being a 'house wife.' I.e. cooking, cleaning, washing, shopping, gardening and the list goes on. Yeah I guess it keeps me busy but Thor it's boring. Though I suppose I'm a _slightly_ better cook than Hiccup. When Hiccup tried he was begging the Gods to set his house on fire. Unfortunately it worked but we put it out before any damage to our new house could be created. I usually just 'invite' mum over every few days then trick her into helping me cook. She falls for it perfectly! I'm such a good 'house wife'.

Inhaling a bunch of fresh air my slender fingers close around the bakery door handle.

That's when it happens.

I gasp as the world spins around me in a whirlwind and clutch the handle for support as spots dance before my eyes. I groan and blink a few times as the splotches of colour slowly dissipate from my vision. Taking a few steadying breaths I straighten up.

"You okay?" I hear a familiar voice drawl behind me.

I jump and swing round in shock: Ruffnut. Oh Thor had she just seen me half collapse in the bakery doorway? Had anyone else? My eyes dart around the square but no one seems to have noticed me.

"Hey Ruff… Erm… yeah I'm great you?" I stumble, still feeling dizzy and very confused. What in Thor's name had just happened to me?

"You sure? You look _really _pale," she drones on, nodding her head.

"I'm fine Ruff; just feeling a bit dizzy."

"Okay… You wanna pop over to mine?"

"Yeah sure, I just need to pick up some bread- seriously it's all that Hiccup eats." I say relief flooding me- Ruff dropped the subject.

She gives me a half smile and nods. "I'll come in with you, I feel like taunting Tuff with a massive cake."

I turn toward the shop only just noticing that my hand is still gripping the handle like a lifeline. I jerk my hand back, straighten up, and stroll into the bakery; still shaking of the dizziness and weird feeling.

"Hey Fish!" Ruff shouts as we walk in.

"Ow!" I yelp. "That was right in my ear!"

"Oh sorry," She says barely giving me a glance, instead jumping up on the counter impatiently.

"Where's Fish?" She demands staring at Fishlegs' mum who also seems quite startled by Ruffs outgoing manner.

"Oh he's just in the back room love," She replies steadily. "I can get you anything if you want?"

"Nah I'll wait for the legs." She cranes her head toward the closed back door.

Shaking my head I turn to Fish's mum. "Can I have two fresh loafs of bread please?"

"Sure thing hon; normal size?"

I nod and get out my purse.

BANG! "I'm here! What is it Ruffnut? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Silence meets Fishlegs' jumping expression as his concern filled eyes land on Ruffnut.

"Chill Fishy I'm great! Can you make me a massive cake so I can taunt Tuff with it while eating half of it then chuck the last half in his face. Please?"

Fishlegs nods his head so fast I'm surprised it didn't fall off. I smile lightly to myself; they are so perfect for each other. Ruffnut _has_ to dump Snotlout.

"Thanks for the invite Ruff but I should be getting back. I've got the washing to do." I say turning to Ruff eager to leave the two of them alone to chat.

"Fun!" Ruff's sarcastic comment fills my ear as I thank Fish's mum and turn toward the door.

"See you guys later!" I give Fish a reassuring wink as I leave. He turns pink.

The only things to keep me company as I walk back toward our house later on are my thoughts- which means what happened outside the bakery. I frown to myself and my teeth press down at my lips on their own accord- why did I go all dizzy? Am I ill? But I feel fine now. I decide not to tell Hiccup; he'll just get worried and start begging me to go to Lily- Berk's healer. I push it to the back of my mind and try not to think about it but it swims to the surface of my head ever so often. Like a piece of hair that won't disappear. Something isn't right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes flutter open to the warmth of Hiccup's body resting by my side and the glitter of sunlight dissolving through the curtains.

I snuggle closer to Hiccup's form suddenly feeling clingy and as light as a butterfly. Things couldn't get better: I had a beautiful husband, a lovely house, and perfect friends- well almost perfect. I sigh into Hiccup's hair.

Abruptly I feel a wave of nausea and shoot out of bed, my bare feet smacking the floor as I race downstairs into the kitchen, and throw up in the sink.

Groaning I clutch my forehead. Immediately I hear the step- thump of Hiccup stumbling downstairs. "Astrid! Are you okay!?"His voice is coated with worry and terror. I feel a wave of affection for Hiccup- my perfect sweetheart.

"Uh huh," I say closing my eyes. I feel his comforting hand on my back and smile lightly. "Can you grab my hair please?" I whisper. Instantly his gentle fingers are scooping my hair back from my face.

He's silent for a moment- he's probably waiting for my next command or unsure of what to do next. Usually I'd smile at this but now all I feel is a wave of anger. Couldn't he at least get me a flannel?

"Are you going to do anything to help?" My voice comes out harsh and abrupt. He jumps slightly at the change in my attitude.

"Erm… yeah what do you want me to do? I can go and get you a flannel but they're in the other room so you'll have to grab your hair." His voice is hurried and nervous and I feel a wave of guilt.

"Yes please I've got my hair," I mumble.

"Okay." He kisses the top of my head hesitantly before hurrying out the room. He returns in seconds. I clean myself up, go for a quick bath and brush my teeth.

I glance at my face in the mirror. I look completely normal- I even have my usual flushed pink cheeks and I don't feel ill at all. I frown at my reflection. What's wrong with me?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After lots of nagging from Hiccup for me to stay inside and rest I finally get out the house using the excuse that fresh air will help me.

Swiftly, I walk to Ruffnut's my confusion only mounting as my thoughts build, making me feel weak and dumb. I punch at Ruff and Tuff's spiky door until Ruff yanks it open nearly gaining a punch in the face. "Thor woman- what's up with you?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure as long as you promise not to kill me," Ruff says her drawl flat and devoid of emotion.

"Are you okay Ruff?" I ask, the feisty attitude I'd walked over here with forgotten.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She responds harshly.

"I don't know." She slumps down on her sofa and gestures for me to sit across the room.

"So what's up?" She asks as I perch on the edge of her armchair. That's when I realise her face is drawn closed and she's sitting with her shoulders hunched together. Not at all like Ruff usually acts.

"Spill it." Is my response to her question.

"Spill what?" Her voice is sharp but lost.

"You're not acting at all like Ruffnut. I'm not really good at reading body language, that's Hiccup's thing, but I can tell when my friend isn't happy or isn't acting like they normally are."

She bites down hard on her lip.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend," I say concern edging into my voice. Ruffnut isn't usually like this at all.

"Snotlout dumped me." She whispers.

**Aww! Poor Ruffnut! And poor Astrid! What in Thor's name is going on with Astrid? She's in a right pickle…**

**Hope this chapter was a good enough update for you guys- let me know what you think in the icle review box down there…**

**:)**


End file.
